justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove - Season 1 - Episode 2
' ( N.Vel talks ) Hey Dancers! Yeah, that’s true ! Here’s the 1st Challenge of the actual cast. So, we want you to express emotions. We want passion and love…. For this challenge, you’ll have to create fanart ( fanmade just dance coaches or avatars ) based on the song “Love me like you do” by Ellie Goulding. The hard part is that we want love and emotion on a SOLO dance. Your goal is to make a coach that suits the theme and song we gave you, the most you can. The coaches may be sent on this e-mail:' someoneexample10000@gmail.com ( tell us what your wikia username is ). … You have 2 days. You can make either a female or male coach The user that will be eliminated is judged on Challenge score AND your Community Vote score. That’s right! Each episode, all users may vote who they want the most to stay in the competition. Your Challenge and Community Vote scores, will be added up and then, we’ll have the one that has to GO. Remember: No excuses will be made. If you don’t do the challenge, you will have an 1/10 challenge score and the only thing that can save you from being eliminated, is your community votes. Bboy3165AvatarSeason1.png DCHookeAvatarSeason1.png HeypplsOfficialAvatarSeason1.png JacktheCREEPER79AvatarSeason1.png JD123456AvatarSeason1.png YoSoyAriAvatarSeason1.png JamesnorkyAvatarSeason1.png JDloverAvatarSeason1.png WillythegamerdudeAvatarSeason1.png JustVladik4kidesAvatarSeason1.png 'Community voting, stopped at this point :' Bboy3165 : 1 DC Hooke : 3 HeypplsOfficial : 1 JacktheCREEPER79 : 3 JD123456 : 3 YoSoyAri : 8 Jamesnorky : 0 JDlover : 2 Willythegamerdude : 1 JstVladik4kides : 3 'Call-Out :' Ok, guys, welcome to this week's judging call-out. Each time, here, you'll see tips and judging that I ( N.Vel ) give to you. Also, you'll discover who gets to be eliminated... Ok, so here we go : 1st . YoSoyAri, '''I found your creation pretty convincing but next time, try a digital form. Anyway, I like the spirit you pass. It's good but not a perfect job. It was good as I said. The thing that made you get the 1st place, is your community vote score which is a 9/10 ! You got a 6 from me. Try noticing the tips I gave you. '''You pass to the next phase! 2nd . JustVladik4kides, I think your creation was the best. I gave you an 8. Although you have pretty realistic graphics, you must point on your coach's clothes tho. Pretty good! Keep this up. Your Community vote score threw you in the 2nd place cause YoSoyAri set the bar high. You got a 5/10 Community Vote score. You pass to the next phase! 3rd . JacktheCREEPER79, '''I backed up your creation but, there is no coach fashion. I loved the ballerina element though, just because of the romance it gives. I gave you a 4,5/10 cause there's a long way to perfection. Good job though. Your community vote score was a 5/10. '''You pass to the next phase! 4th . JD123456, I liked your creation but there was no complexity on the background. I ignored the skin condition as we don't judge computer skills but instead, artistic skills. It was good. Just try adding complexity next time. I gave you a 4/10 and you got a 5/10 from the community. You pass to the next phase! 5th . JDlover, I think your creation was great. I liked your coach and when thinking of it being worn by a real JDcoach, I found it pretty good. You still lack of a bit complexity though. I gave you a 5,5/10 but the community gave you a 3/10. You pass to the next phase! 6th . Willythegamerdude, I found your avatar a bit too common. I mean, making the artist's avatar doesn't mean it matches the "love" theme I gave you. I did found good potential in it though! I think you can make much more. I gave you a 4/10 and the community gave you a 2/10. You pass to the next phase! 7th . DC Hooke, '''Well, there is no creation to judge. You and 3 other dancers didn't do the challenge. Anyway, you all got an 1/10 challenge score as the rules say. Now, your community vote score was a 5/10 and that's why '''You pass to the next phase! 8th . Bboy3165 and HeypplsOfficial, '''There is no creation either. You get to be in the same place with a tie of a 3/10 added-up score as you get a 1/10 challenge score and a 2/10 Community vote score. '''You pass to the next phase! 9th . Jamesnorky, '''I'm so sorry to tell you that your journey stopped before it started. You are off the competition. Really sorry. You got an 1/10 challenge score as you didn't do the challenge. You also got an 1/10 Community vote score with 0 votes. '''You are eliminated. That's it guys! Sorry if these sounded tough. It is our job to help you improve your artistic skills. Hope you all feel good cause the 9 of you passed to the 3rd episode! We believe in you. ,your hosts, Bunnylove14 and N.Vel ( Someone10000 ) ' ' Category:Blog posts